Misha
Shadow Clone Technique, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Twister Shot, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Blade of Wind, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, }} Childbirth There once was a sunny day in the village of Konohagakure. My mother was in the hospital because they waited for the birth of the first and last son. Birth did not take place in order to find his mother imagined. Frankly, when it's mother died and I stayed just me and my father. But back to the day I was born. 20.10 was exactly where I was born. It was not just because the mother was forced to go home in the evening. Mother obeyed and went as a member of the administrative village home as she was commanded. That night it became an attack on the village and my mother was sent to the emergency defense because they claimed that they still are not born good week. Mother defend a village in the fighting and were forced to kill dozens of people. He was the battle damage and healing to be able to fight again. Fought against the enemies that fight and when to hit the enemy on behalf Dayko Henjo who put up a fight. Mother fought hard but lost a battle but not stop. It was nukenin who specialized in Kenjutsu and speed and mother to his level did not have much chance. No more than some! My mother was not so strong kunoichi to be able to match someone stronger. What I found was that my mother arranges to rank B, and it's not much. Nevertheless he fought bravely but her bravery helped defeat the enemy and fell in battle. Just before her death she saved the ninja who later became mime Sensei Takishi Uchiha. Genjutsu opponent got up and lit him immediately afterwards SVIM Katona. Adversary fell and my mother took her to the hospital to heal. The hospital gave her appropriate assistance and left her lying there. Even that day was the mother of pain, but it was not the pain that left the fight but birth. Goes around the mother appeared medically ninja to help her. Beyond that you probably all know, and I saw the light. Mother died in childbirth to stop the heart.. Warrior Way It had passed some time since my birth, and I was still interested in the jutsu and improving it. Since childhood, year after year, I taught for jutsu jutsu and I believed that I would like on my sensei. I went to the academy and refused to go there, instead I was doing exercises Training of mime Sensei. One day he showed me the seal on the back that keeps him alive. Provides to his heart beat properly. It was poskitnutá medical ninja to die when he was mortally wounded. This information should not have given me because I abused her in the future. He taught me a few Doton jutsu that anyway do not use in the presence of power. For one thing I have to thank him, but not for Kuchiyose no jutsu I won thanks to Sensei. It's a snake accurately eastern brown snake. Self-yet only 3 such snakes but eventually I want them to reproduce more. When my sensei partially trained and sent me to chunninské test. The first test was easy because I had memorized the questions and I did not need silly copy. A second test was slightly worse but I am pretty easily defeated opponents one by one. I was announced as the winner and chunnin? Really? what I did not expect what I saw fuckers for idiots. It was almost laughable who wants to get know when vezmemu into account their abilities. A weakness, misery, arrogance and looked somehow chunnin test. I celebrated success on tests and sensei looked so falsely surprised that it was almost ridiculous. Also I expected to win and I find some good opponents who might be worth the effort. That day it ate, slept, drank, even though I only soft drinks since I was 11 years old and no one would give me more nenalil. Sensei used it as an excuse to get drunk and drag him back to the house was not easy I can tell you. I accompanied him home and I went back in the evening but himself. When I got home I went straight to bed and I was glad that I had it all behind. A few days later I was called Hokage would see me on Jouninských tests. I had to think about it from day to day. I embraced it and I waited until exams begin. Jouninské tests I did at first when when I fought against one ninja who majored in Doton jutsu. Doton my jutsu were much stronger than his, and did not have much of a chance. I'm not talking about the guy who thought they could get me into some genjutsu doubt that it was the rank D. Jounin exams, I met too quickly and became a Jounin. As a Jounin I met a couple of missions regarding the village, scroll and other things for the village. Kinjutsu a deserter The increasing power forced me to learn more and more jutsu and now I only have enough Ninjutsu. I became interested in the forbidden technique that they call Kinjutsu. For the new technology which fall within the group Kinjutsu I could hurt bang or even kill. I stole the scrolls that contained the secret techniques of the clan, which scrolls belonged to another village or even that the scrolls belonged to the village where I lived. I had no problem zmátit only woman in order to get to what I came for. It escalated and it went more and more to the extreme. Originally I vypučil without the permission of the scroll and the next day I'd come back and now I'm hitting people just for me he did not want to give. Sensei knew that something was happening and spoke into my soul. He claimed that I was not starting and I behave, forget Kinjutsu if you know what that is, do not start, and when he began to stop and other psychological bullshit. I never took his words seriously and was wondering all the time what Kinjutsu no matter what it costs. The sensei had something right, you start pohltovat Kinjutsu and leaves just leave. If you start using Kinjutsu have no right to be in any village. Kinjutsu equals nukeninství everything but I did not care and still is. Desire for Kinjutsu and all the techniques of the world swallowed me and holds me. One day I will learn a technique that zaspletím itself Rikudou Sennin or even better! revive him using Edo Tensei and I will rule the world. The desire to be ruler of the world pulls me so much that I feel stole a roll of Edo Tensei. This scroll is but almost impossible to get, and if someone who does spawn and steal him. One day we were talking about the ANBU will one day be tasked with patrolling special scroll that contains secret of Edo Tensei. I gave him a goal to steal a technique to learn. Using Kuchiyose Hades I pacified most ANBU and the rest I killed myself by hand. When I took the scroll and slid it into the jacket so I left. Outside, waiting for me sensei and other ANBU. Sensei had a moving speech about the fact that I had never starts, and I had to leave Kinjutsu be. Crap crap crap I told him and I attacked. He used his Sharingan and predicted the attacks which I headed Sensei. ANBU waited and watched the fight and did not want to interfere. You destroy what I once saved! It was Sensei's final words before his death. I knew seal which ensures the function of the heart. I skipped Sensei and using techniques Gogy kaiin I released the seal sensei and I had to stop the heart. Sensei fell to the ground and he did not get up. It was the first time I killed a coolie scroll. I ANBU slaughtered and subsequently fled from the village. He became nukenin for desertion. I thought only the art until I met Hokori. Shuuketsu When I traveled the world and was looking for a technique for technique so I learned a leader Shuuketsu Hokori. He contacted me and wanted a personal meeting. Originally I did not want to do it coolie options spy. What if it was someone who belongs to Konoha and they want me to catch and kill. Finally I recieved an appointment and went to her. Along the way I attacked a couple Ouninu, Jounin and ANBU but not what I expected or could not solve alone. I had a caution and monitored and considered everything that could happen. When I came to the meeting and there was waiting for the guy who contacted me. Hokori seemed like a pretty good guy, and his interests were similar to mime. He offered me a membership organization Shuuketsu and without much thought, I took the offer. He gave me a ring and shell organizations. I took my jacket on himself and I put the ring on his finger. Meanwhile, I'm free and I wait for my next order which enters Hokori. Category:Male